Death God Ko
by KeiraRyan33
Summary: KnivesxKoxVash a fiesty, powerful, vicious outlaw who wont put up with Knives attitude houses the brothers from approaching danger.Will she manage to tame Knives before he kills her? Vash tries desperatly to save her out of duty or more? update on request
1. Death God Ko

She's crying again. She seems to be always crying. No one else can hear her, no one else wishes to hear her.

There she was, she was always in front of the plant. Her ice cold fingers always touching the glass. Her eyes all though different colors held the same emotionless gaze into the bulb. Her emerald green eye, and her sapphire blue eye both looking into the bulb seeing more then what everyone else saw. We see it as our source of living; she sees it AS a living thing. Foolish.

That's when I've noticed how much she's changed in looks. She wears black socks that go up to her thighs with small brown worn boots. With her dark blue short shorts which had a black belt that hang loosely around her hips. Her black tank top, which revealed her small thin figure that was covered by a very small brown jacket that covered only half her chest and a little bit of her shoulders. Her black gloves that went from her shoulders to her fingers with small brown gloves over then that just covered her wrist and mid fingers. She had short dark brown hair (almost like tessla). She had two parallel white ribbons that hung from under her little jacket, her guns no doubt.

This is probably the last time I'll be able to see her, she has a destiny. I know her all to well I know she's going to follow the wrong path. She has all her life. She blames all of her mistakes on someone else someone who doesn't exist. I see the person that doesn't exist. Unlike everyone else I see them to. My time is up in this world; I know she'll help the crying I know she will. I may not be able to see that day, but I'll watch her from my resting place.

Ko, the saver of the crying. Be well…please.

------

"Meryl! We finally have a new case!" Millie yells as she smiles and runs over to her small friend. Millie never changed even after they left Vash, Millie always was happy.

"I'm typing something up, read it to me" Meryl said, her grey eyes never leaving the paper she was typing.

"Okey dokey! It says: Meryl, Millie we need you guys on another 24-hour watch on another deadly criminal. The bounty on this one is 50 billion double dollars. She was last seen in May City she's killed hundreds and destroyed a plant. Hurry and find her. Name: Death God Ko. Weapon: two silver guns both with yard long white ribbons that cause sword injure. Appearance: N/A. that is all may god be with you. WOW! She's almost as dangerous as Mr. Vash huh Meryl!" Millie happily yelped as she ran down stairs to pack up their cloths all pumped up and ready.

'Vash, I wish you were still here. I really do miss you… please I wish to see you again maybe this case might lead me to you I hope.' Meryl said as she stopped her letter and began to pack.

"Are you ready Meryl? The bus is here so lets hop on board before it leaves without us!" Millie yelled as she smiled and grabbed her few bags running into the bus followed by Meryl.

They walked into the little bus as they put their things down and began to discuss their next move in capturing the deadly criminal. "So Meryl what are we gonna do first?" Millie asked as she looked down at Meryl who was writing down some information on a white piece of paper.

"The best thing to do right now would be to go to May City were she was last seen, from there we have to do a little investigating no more rumors, not after what happened with Vash…." Meryl stopped and looked away from where her eyes were gazed a change of thought calls for a change of a different direction.

"Meryl, you know Mr. Vash will be back he promised after his fight with Mr. Knives he would be back he promised. So don't worry Meryl he'll be back so don't get down we have a job to do and were not gonna stop until we stop her from killing." Millie said as she grinned putting up a thumbs up indicating her enthusiasm.

"Alright Millie, lets get some sleep then its going to be a long journey to find this girl."

------

'Were am I? The last thing I remembered was walking threw the hot desert after escaping the clutches of that peace-loving moron. Huh? I'm in a bed and.' Knives let his eyes wander around the new room, it was a decent sized room with no color or pictures anywhere. It was empty except for the bed a dresser a desk, a small kitchen area with a small table that consist of only two chairs and the window next to his bed. Suddenly the door opened.

Knives looked over to see a girl step in she turned around and shut the door. Taking off her little jacket and small gloves. Lastly taking off her shoes. Standing in black gloves, black tank top, black socks and her shorts.

She peered over at him and they stared at each other for a moment, until she walked into the kitchen and picked up a bowl of soup. Knives noticed all her movements, when she turned around to get the bowl he saw two silver guns on her back, both with long white ribbons hocked at the ends. She walked over to him and sat on the stool next to his bed.

"Eat," she said her voice low and cold as she gazed into his eyes. She held a spoonful of soup in front of his face.

"Get that filth out of my face Spider," he yelled as he turned his head to face her looking into her eyes, her blue eye made him feel like he was looking into a mirror image of his eye. Her green eye reminded him of Vash's sorrowfulness. Knives looked at her face and saw how much she reminded him of Tessla, she looked beautiful.

"If you don't eat then you can just die. Millions Knives" she said as she got up from her seat and walked into the kitchen to pour the soup into the pot. Knives was surprised, she knew who he was and yet she wasn't afraid or upset.

"You know who I am and yet, you speak to me like that spider," he said as he glared at her from across the room. When he spoke she turned around and grabbed a gun from behind her back and pointed it straight at him as she slowly walked closer and closer to him. Until she was only a few inches away from him.

"Why did you do this to me, why did you put there voices in my head why" she asked as she pushed the gun to his head with her eyes browed in anger awaiting his answer.

"What are you talking about" he asked as he sat up more revealing his bare bandaged chest scanning the room for his gun.

"Don't play dumb with me Knives 16 years ago, when I was barley three years old I met you and you did something to me, I can hear them! You bastard!" she yelled as she jumped on top of him her legs on each side of his ribs her gun pointed at his head her left hand grabbed his right hand pinning it down so that he wouldn't move it knowing his right arm was wounded very badly.

Knives was about to attack when he remembered, 16 years ago in this very town, he met a little girl. 'I remember, she was the one with the ability she was the one that could hear them, my kind, my sisters. She can hear them' Knives suddenly started to remember her from all those years ago.

"You don't deserve the gift spider," he whispered knowing she had full advantage of him while she was hovering over his injured body.

"You deserve to DIE," She said, as she was about to pull the trigger when suddenly her hand began to move on its own. Her hand turned around so the gun was pointing at her head.

"Beg for forgiveness spider, or die," he said as he made her finger slowly pull harder on the trigger. Even in the mist of death she didn't change her angry expression she looked the same.

"Do you welcome death spider, is that it," he said as a smirk formed on his lips looking into the pathetic girls eyes.

"If you killed me, will they stop crying" she said as she lowered her head down preventing him from looking into her eyes, her voice sounding low and sadden.

"Do you, a spider, honestly care what happens to my sisters!" he yelled as he glared at her.

"If I didn't care about them, I would never have sinned as much as I have for their benefit." She said as she picked her head up. Knives was shocked as he saw how hollow her eyes looked at that statement. He let her drop the gun on the floor.

"Don't sentiment on things that you have done in the past, spider"

"I even went as far as killing," she said as she leaned closer to him her face only were centimeters away her nose was almost over lapping his nose.

"Spiders are worthless savages" he commented feeling awkward by how close she was yet not moving at all.

"I did it because they were torturing those poor angels, they sucked the life out of them just so they can live a happy life." Ko said, as she never moved waiting for him to start feeling uncomfortable.

Knives was shocked to see how she referred to them as angels, not monsters, or plants. But as angels?

"You're a strange spider"

"My name is Ko, I'm not a spider" she simply said as she good off of him and walked over to the table and put her guns down moving to a door that was at the end of the bed walking in and coming out with a small wash cloth dipping it into some cold water from the sink that she had and slowly walking back over to Knives to place the small cloth on his forehead.

"I'm leaving, if I come back and your not here, I will not hesitate to kill you when I eventually find you" Ko said all while having her back face him as she was putting on her mini jacked at shoes heading for the door. Letting it lightly slam behind her.

"Why would I listen to a spider?" Knives said as he just let sleep take over him.

-------

"Yo! Ko! What took you forever!" a young man the same age as her ask letting his silk black hair bounce as he shook his head glaring at her. "You're the owner of the bar yet you're the one who is always late!"

It was true; when she turned 16 she opened a bar, The Gunslinger, which she has been managing since then. At first it was hard for her to get everything but she was a fast learner and it grew on her.

"Who cares I'm here aren't I" she commented as she jumped over the counter finally realizing that again the bar was packed! The minute her feet hit the ground she started making all the random drinks she heard.

"Shinn take care of things on this end! I'm gonna go ask for orders." Ko replied as she walked past Shinn, one of her fabulous drink fixers. She saw a man at the corner of the bar looking at his empty glass on the middle of the table, she decided that maybe he needed another round.

"Can I get something for you?" Ko asked, as she stood right next to the traveler awaiting his answer until he finally looked up at her face. He had long spiky blond hair with the brightest green eyes unlike Ko's eye.

"How about some information?" the traveler said as he pointed to the seat across from the very small round table. She stared at him for a moment and decided that it wouldn't hurt to let a little rumors spread some more.

He took her sign of sitting as a yes and was ready to ask, "Have you heard any news on a man named Millions Knives?"

"Are you a bounty hunter?" she asked looking him dead in the eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he told her letting a smile grace his lips as he looked at her features and smiled at her beauty and her resemblance to a certain little girl he remembered, his other sister.

"What is your business with this, Millions Knives?" she asked, as she never let her gaze drift from his eyes.

Vash smirked when he heard how she said his name. She must have some information on him if she is pushing the conversation on more. If she didn't know anything about Knives she would of left a long time ago.

"I'm going to deliver a message for him" Vash said as he let his smirk turn into a cat grin as he saw her eyebrow lift at the mention of the message.

"Well, The Gunslinger, is known to all the bounties in Gunsmoke" She started as she saw his shocked expression, "Tell me and I'll tell him if he stops in for a drink"

"He's not the drinking type, why don't you just tell me where he is," Vash said as he smirked when she glared at him about to saw something when a little blond girl came up and tugged at Ko's white ribbon.

"Coco there is two insurance ladies that asked me where I could find you they're coming this way you should go!" the little girl said as she started pulling Ko over to the door wanting her to get out.

"INSURANCE LADIES!" Ko and Vash said at the same time as they looked at each other and at the same time started to run out the door.

They ran out the door running to the left barley by seconds missing the two insurance ladies. After running for about 20 seconds Ko looked to her right only to see the blond moron following her.

"Why the hell are you following me!" She demanded as she tried to speed up but he caught up to her in seconds.

"You know something about Knives! Plus I don't know were else to hide!" Vash said as he let little tears escape from the corner of his eyes showing her his fear of the two wondering Insurance ladies.

"I know nothing about Knives so leave me alone!" She once again demanded as she kept on running threw the dirt road sprinting her long legs.

"You stench of LIE!" Vash said as he continued to follow her. ' I can't lose her she is my only link to Knives!'

She was about to turn a corner at full speed when she ran into someone who intern wrapped there right hand around her waist pulling her into the dark crack between the two houses. She was about to speak when he pushed her body tight against his with his hand pushing her lower back into him so that she was stunned.

She slowly let her eyes look up to the light blonde's shimmering sapphire eyes, which directed themselves to the outside of the crack.

Before she could say anything with his left hand he pointed his black gun out from the crack waiting for her follower to come and then surprise him with a bullet to the brain.

Hey wudda ya think? I'll make a quick update if requested so enjoy


	2. Introductions

Confusion was now transformed into shock. Ko's eyes widened as she looked in the direction of the gun and realization struck. He was planning on shooting her follower.

Knives' hand tightened on her lower back spreading his fingers so that his hand took up most of the small of her back, he felt her stiffen and pushed her to him harder. Her head was shoved on his collarbone her eyes wide as she smelled the blood on his worn bandages his bare chest sweaty as his breathing picked up. He had not completely recovered from his injuries and was putting a strain on his body by rushing over there.

Her hair was a mess through the ordeal her ordinary messy hair was covering her eyes slightly as her bangs hung by her eyes and her longer strands by her cheek rested on her collarbone.

Seconds went by like hours..

Vash's footsteps could be heard and Ko knew that she needed to act fast if she wanted to save the poor man's life. She brought her hands up and put them on Knives' shoulders hands on each side, and put all her weight on them lifting herself off the ground slightly as she jumped up and used her right leg to kick Knives' hand with all her might causing his gun to go flying, his hand still tight on her back.

Vash ran past them in a second not noticing people where anticipating his arrival.

"Now why would you go and do that" Knives' hold on her back got deadly as he let his nails dig into the soft ivory skin on her back that was exposed to him due to the fact her black shirt had lifted up a bit from the exchange.

Before he realized it her left elbow jabbed him in the chin sending his head up letting his grip on her go, she jumped back grabbed the gun off the floor and aimed it at his chest as her back was pressed against the other side of the wall her arms outstretched the gun pressed tight against his chest.

"Make one more move and it just might be your last" her voice was sharp and deadly as she stared daggers into his once he recovered from the hit looking directly in her eyes, intrigued and shocked.

He smirked at her "What possessed you to save the peace loving moron?"

Her smirked matched his own as she used her other hand to run through her messy hair, moving stray strands to the side as her short bangs rested above her eyes.

"I just thought it would have been sad to watch you kill him in such a cowardly pathetic way" her hand not leaving her hair, her smirk widening as she saw the anger built up in him.

"I've killed many for less than that" His fingers clenched as tight as possible thinking of a most horrible death for this vicious, fiery girl before him.

She let the smirk drop along with the hand that was holding her hair. She rolled her eyes before she put his gun down shoving it in the back of her shorts turning to walk away.

"Are you coming of not?"

Knives was shocked this girl hit him, saved his brother, mocked him, and just walking away like nothing! With her back turned to him he grabbed his second gun from behind him and rested the end of the barrel at the back of her head pressing it hard against her.

"Maybe I'm not making my point clear enough for you spider, maybe I need to prove to you that I am a threat that needs to be taken seriously" he smirked his lips moved to the side of his face looking down her slender figure from the back she was a head shorter than him her skin and frame looked delicate like fine porcelain but her legs and arms and even the small of her back that was exposed to him looked solid and sturdy regardless of how small she was.

The sound of the gun cocking made Ko's ears perk.

_BANG_

In one fast swift movement, faster than the time it took for him to actually fire the gun, she bend forward spinning to the right using her right hand to grab the wrist that held the gun that just fired pulling it down, while grabbing the gun in her shorts with her left hand, when she yanked him forward she jabbed the back of his neck with the bottom of the heavy handle causing him to fall on the floor with a puff of dirt.

Had he have had his full health he may have been able to regain conscious but just as he hit the ground his wounds opened up and blood started to spread mixing with the dirt.

Ko ran a hand through her hair again in frustration as she let out a sigh, "You're an arrogant one you know that?"

Vash stopped in his tracks as he heard the gun fire, loud with its unique sound… Knives' gun

In a flash he ran to the sight where the shot was heard scared for the life of a bystander.

His heart was beating fast he was anxious to see his brother to make sure his brother was safe and ok.

After the final fight Vash tried to take his brother home with him trying to show him that there was good in people but halfway home Vash passed out from exhaustion and when he woke up his dear brother was already gone.

It had been about a week and he knew with Knives' wounds he couldn't have gotten far so he tried to find him before he did anything rash.

Vash was sprinting faster than the first time to reach his brother when he stopped in his tracks.

Right before his eyes he was face to face with the girl that he just left what seemed like moments ago, and she had Knives slumped over her shoulder Knives left arm was wrapped around her neck while her left hand was wrapped around his waist as his blood dripped on her shoulder down her chest. She stared wide eyed at Vash as he gave her the same exact expression.

"H-Hello there" Vash just nervously smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck staring at her.

"I take it you are going to ask me to hand him over?" she asked as she lifted an eyebrow putting her free hand on her hip.

"umm well if you would be so kind, he's not one of the friendliest people around it" and he let out of his sheepish grins his eyes closed as he walked forward.

"You don't say?" she sarcastically remarked as she grinned looking up at Vash as he opened his eyes putting his hand down looking deep into her eyes noticing how beautiful she was especially with the moonlight hitting her delicate features her cat shaped eyes seemed to glow almost.

She slumped her left shoulder letting Knives slide down as she grabbed him and threw him in the direction of Vash, of course he was able to catch him and throw him over his shoulder with the slightest of ease pushing his lips together he looked at her with curiosity.

"Well, at least you can carry him to the house for me" she smiled as she walked past him leaving him clueless slumped over lifting an eyebrow.

"uh, pardon me?" he turned around staring at her figure walking away.

"I doubt you have a place to stay seeing how your to busy running away from insurance ladies, was I supposed to ask you kindly beforehand" she tilted her head to the side looking at him with a captivating smirk as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, how could I decline such a kind offer from a woman as beautiful as you" Vash threw back, his eyes filled with glitter and sparkling as he gave he his devilish smile.

She just laughed as Vash ran up next to her with Knives knocked out on his back.

"So, care to explain how someone like you got mixed up with him" She asked as she took her small jacket off and threw it carelessly on her shoulder as she saw blood on her left side and grunted in annoyance.

"hah well it just so happens that he is my brother I kind of have to watch after him, he likes to get into trouble" Vash said as he admired his companion for the time being.

"You call him a troublemaker yet you're the one with the 60 billion double dollars on your head?" she commented grinning as she saw him chuckle letting her eyes soften as she pulled her keys out from her pocket rounding the corner to her house.

Knives started grunting and moaning in pain as he slightly opened one eye the other clasp tight in pain. "Stupid..S-Spider.." he just passed out again on Vash's shoulder.

"haha so I doubt that your name is actually spider?" Vash chuckled as he looked down at her fiddling with her keys looking for the one that opened the door. He didn't feel like explaining why he calls her spider, he barely knew her why would he spill his life story to her?

"yeah, he seems to forget that a lot" she smirked before looked up at him with her attempt at a polite smile, "Just call me Ko" she looked away as she arrived at her home walking up the steps to open the door. She lived in an average house for that town dark wood small porch with chairs a dream catcher. She pushed the door open with ease remembering it was unlocked due to Knives' escape it and turned on the lights before turning around to Vash.

"Welcome to my humble abode, please make yourself at home" she said as she moved from the doorway to hang her small jacket on the hook on the wall next to the door and took off her boots.

Vash just smiled as he walked over the bed he saw at the corner of the room, it had bloody bandages next to it and the covers where all messed up he had a feeling that it was the bed that Knives took over. Without hesitation Vash threw his brother on the bed and let out a deep sigh of relief knowing that his brother was ok and under his watch once again.

Ko moved to the left side of her cozy house where there was a hall way. She went down it and made a right opening the door to her room. "I only have two beds, you can take mine if you want" she suggested as she turned around watching as Vash took off his shoes and red coat looking at her with curiosity.

"I couldn't take a bed from a lady, I will tough it out on the floor next to him don't worry" he grinned at her with his hand on the back of his head placing Knives' shoes by the door as well.

She smiled at Vash as he admired her features once again, for someone so fiery and tough she had such a gentle look to her with her heart shaped face, smooth lips, soft ivory skin, small form not petite like Meryl or as sturdy and big as Millie but small. The only sharp look to her was her cat like eyes that had a spark of fire to them.

"I'm going to take a shower, in the second drawer of the dresser next to him there should be some clothes that would fit you" she said all while turned around headed for the shower room.

Knives grunted when he heard the door shut scooting up resting his back on the head of the bed with his head tilted leaning on the wall behind him for support. Bringing his hand to his chest where there was blood dripping from his bandage. "Why would you bring me back to this filthy spider" he complained as his eye winced in pain.

"Hey play nice she saved your life and offered a place for us to stay your in he debt" Vash searching through her drawers for something comfortable to change into, he ended up finding a large black shirt and dark blue sweat pants.

"tch, don't you order me around I could kill you both if I felt like it" Knives commented as he closed his eyes in aggravation.

"In that condition?" Vash grinned as he began to take of his clothes to change, "I doubt you can do much" he taunted turning his back to his brother knowing he was powerless and his guns were across the room on the kitchen counter.

He didn't notice the smirk on his dear brothers face..

The steam in the bathroom was comforting as Ko was getting ready to go into the shower just waiting for the water to get hot enough for her. She was standing in her black underwear that looked like short shorts, and her black tank top that hung a little above her belly button exposing her waist and lower back. She looked up at herself in the mirror with sorrow.

On her chest and shoulder she saw all of Knives' blood and even saw some on the left side of her cheek from when she was lifting him on her shoulder.

Her tank top was low enough that she could see an old scar right under her collarbone above her heart and she looked at it bringing one of her hands up to her chest to gently caress it. It was many years old but the memory of it will forever be imprinted in her mind.

Suddenly her heart began to race and he head began to throb in pain she leaned over to grab something to hold up only to yank the curtain off the hook causing her to fall into the shower hot water pouring over her skin, hair, clothes.

She began to moan in pain curling into a tight ball leaving herself soaking wet fighting off the headache everything began to get a little blurry, the last thing she remembered was roughly hitting her head against the side of he tub.

Vash pulled the sweats up walking over to the dresser to grab the shirt cold from the lack of a shirt as he looked at his brother who was smirking looking at his hands.

"Is there some joke that I'm not getting?" Vash asked lifting up his eyebrow freezing from his position with his hands on the shirt next to Knives.

There silence was ended by the bathroom door being swung open very harsh. Vash turned around only to see Ko standing there dripping wet her careless hair sticking to her cheeks framing her face, the longer strands stuck to her chest her hair normally straight was a big wavy. Her eyes he noticed where hollow both bright green and blue now dead and deep. He looked down and saw she was barley decent in her tight small under wear and tank top that left her long legs, thighs, midsection, collarbone exposed to him what he failed to notice was her gun in hand the white ribbon dragging on the floor as she slowly stepped forward tilting her head slightly to the side.

"What are you doing?" Vash demanded not sure if the question should be directed to her or Knives who was laughing loudly covering his eyes with his hand.

"The human mind is so weak and easily corrupt don't you think brother?" Knives put his hand down staring at her striding across the room, she looked deadly like a tiger, so elegant so graceful walking toward them but in a flash could be the most dangerous creature alive.

Shock came over Vash as he realized what was going on, Knives had taken control of her.

Before he could react she pounced on him smashing him to the ground with her on top of him. Her knees where on each side of his hips, he back was arched her shoulders back with her head mere inched from his face gun rest against his temple while her left hand held her up on the floor next to his head.

"Still think I cant do anything brother?" Knives playfully commented as he smirked watching his brother's eyes open wide staring into the girls hollow spheres.

"Stop it Knives let her go" Vash pleaded

"Why would I do that? Things are starting to get more amusing" he chuckled as he watched his vulnerable brother knowing he wouldn't do anything to harm the poor girl. Suddenly panic took over Vash as the gun that was held to his temple was now on hers as she sad up sitting on his lab her left arm resting on his chest holding her up her head cast down looking into Vash's eyes which were focused on the gun on the left side of her head. Small drops of water feel from her hair onto him as he reached forward to grab it, when he did she cocked the gun her finger tighter on the trigger.

"I wouldn't suggest that brother" Knives commented as he sat up moving his legs to the side of the bed so he was facing the scene before hand, Vash laying motionlessly on the ground only a foot away from his feet.

"Please I'm begging you don't do this" Vash cried out as he looked at his brother with panic and plead in his eyes.

"Why? She's a spider nothing more she doesn't deserve to breath. Look at her brother she's disgusting" he spat out as he pointed in her direction angry. He was angry that his brother wanted to save this stranger, that he looked as if he would cry because this pest would be destroyed before his eyes.

"You don't have the power to decide who lives and dies Knives!" Vash yelled feeling completely helpless that he couldn't move or do anything at this point to save the girls life.

He laughed, Knives sadistically laughed, "really? Because it looks to me like I have that power over her" he said as his eyes drifted to the gun on her head, and her hollow eyes. "To be honest I prefer her like this, quiet and helpless."

"She saved you, she wasn't obligated to she just did and your going to repay her like this?" he slightly leaned forward on his elbows.

"Your making it sound like I owe her something" before he could finish his talk he winced in pain his energy was dropping due to the pain and blood loss his control over her was slipping she was tough.

"Kill me, she's innocent" Vash pleaded leaning forward a little more trying to get up without startling his brother. He was now up his hands supporting his weight his face so close to hers he could smell strawberry all over her, sweet strawberry it was a captivating scent.

"Have it your way" the minute he said that she lifted her right knee forward slamming it into the center of Vash's bare chest forcing him to lay down again as she pulled her gun forward but instead of aiming the gun at him she pulled it so face past his face that the gun was on her left side the ribbing flying in front of her hovering above Vash as he stared confused.

"Rey-Ko!" she yelled suddenly the white ribbon that was fluttering above him now straightened out on command almost like a sword it began to glow a bright white, Vash, using his quick reflexes grabbed bother her elbows and pushed forward so the sword shaped ribbon was aimed at the wall behind Vash and suddenly the white light that was on the ribbon shot out in a straight line threw the wall in a nice clean cut, the window glass shattered as the cut went threw it. the ribbon fell over Vash's bare chest as it turned back into its original form.

Both the brothers eyes widened at the girl before them, both clueless as to what was going to happen thankfully the structure of the wall didn't give out there was just a line open letting the cold desert air in.

Vash looked at her, with her elbows still in his grasp and took advantage of his brother's shock he leaned forward in a fast motion pulling her elbows towards him he tilted his head and did the only thing he could do…he bit her neck a hard as he could.

The bite sent such a shock to her body the wave of pain sent a shiver down her spine. Knives caught off guard by her attack still didn't have full control as she moaned in pain her hollow eyes blinked, and blinked again and when they opened up it was her regular ice blue eye, and emerald green eye. She looked down lifting an eyebrow as she felt Vash's lips and sharp teeth at the nape of her neck.

Before he realized she was 'awake' he was elbowed in the left cheek sending him flying hitting his back against the bed where his brother sat on looking at her. she got up dusted off her legs and grabbed her head groaning in pain putting the other one on her hip as she turned to the boys.

"Now would someone kindly tell me what the hell is going on!" she looked between the two of them both of them silently looking at her like children being scolded by there mother she covered her hand over her face, "what was I thinking, welcoming two convicts into my home"


End file.
